Trigger Happy
Trigger Happy (トリガーハッピー, Torigā Happī), also known as Trigg, is a gremlin gunslinger who is one of Twilight's team of Avenge Landers, and one of the main protagonists characters in the franchise series, Legend of the Avenge Landers. He has a legendary, elite, springtime, high noon & a SuperCharger forms, and a Mini counterpart. "No Gold, No Glory!" :—Trigger Happy's official catchphrase. Appearance :Voice actor: Dave Wittenberg (English), Not Known (Japanese), Not Known (French), Not Known (Italian), Not Known (German), Not Known (Spanish), Not Known (Danish), Not Known (Finnish), Not Known (Norwegian), Not Known (Swedish), Not Known (Dutch), Not Known (Russian) Biography Trigger Happy is more than his name—it's his solution to every problem. Nobody knows from where he came. He just showed up one day in a small village, saving it from a group of terrorizing bandits by blasting gold coins everywhere with his custom-crafted shooters. Similar tales were soon heard from other villages, and his legend quickly grew. Now everyone in all of the world knows of the crazy goldslinger that will take down any bad guy... usually without bothering to aim. Appearance Attributes: Gallery Background Personality Trigger Happy's solution to every problem is being, well, trigger happy. He is a gold lover and quick triggered; a crazy gunslinger who will take down any evil doer. The gremlin always loved hearing about his friends' exploits in their fight against evil doers to the point of hopping from one foot to the other in excitement. Trigger Happy is also shown to have a sense of humor, as he always liked nothing better than to hide a sheep or two in Hugo's wardrobe most weekends to mess with the Mabu. The gremlin gunslinger is also bizarre, as he seemed to enjoy being continually frazzled during training sessions. In the Goldslinger Micro Comic, Trigger Happy shows a liking for roleplaying, passing as a dramatic Western fiction hero for the fun of it, and trying to convince Spyro to do the similar in the future. In Legend of the Avenge Landers: Battlecast, despite his reckless personality, Trigger Happy shows great knowledge of fighting gear and machine customization, as seen previously in SuperChargers with his personally customized Gold Rusher. Relationships Friends/Allies * Avenge Landers ** Spyro ** Eruptor ** Stealth Elf ** Jet-Vac ** Pop Fizz ** Gill Grunt * Mane Six ** Twilight Sparkle ** Applejack ** Rarity ** Fluttershy ** Rainbow Dash ** Pinkie Pie * Dragons ** Spike * Mabus ** Hugo ** Flynn ** Cali ** Fynn ** Buzz * Dragonflies ** Flash ** Nina ** Sparx * Ponies ** Mayor Mare * Alicorns ** Princess Celestia ** Princess Luna ** Princess Cadance * Dragon Sages ** Ignitus ** Aquarius ** Volteer ** Aeros ** Cyril ** Terrador * Elora * Hunter * Bianca * The Ancients ** Chronicler Family * Gill Runt (Mini counterpart) Neutral * Shadow Black * Hyenas Rivals Enemies * Malefor Abilities and Powers Trigger Happy can fire a barrage of gold coins at his enemies from his dual guns. He can also hurl a pot of gold, fire away at his opponents using a machine gun filled with coins, and release two yellow beams from his guns. Trigger Happy is a frail, rapid-fire, ranged damage character. His Golden Pistols and Golden Machine Gun allow him to dispense rapid damage at long-range. His gold-hurling abilities provide a medium-range area of effect damage spell to hold enemies at bay. For his upgrade paths, he can chose to improve the power of his pistols or his gold-hurling bombing ability. However, he has very low health and no melee attacks, making him not as useful for close range. The guns (both the pistols and the machine gun) don't knock back enemies and his golden hurls have a slow rate of fire. Choosing the Golden Frenzy ''path upgrades Trigger Happy's golden guns. Not only can they be improved to do more outright damage, but they can also be modified to fire coins that ricochet off walls and other indestructible objects. The ultimate upgrade is the 'Golden Yamato Blast,' an attack that maximizes the charge up of Trigger Happy's guns to blast through multiple enemies with devastating force. This path is effective at picking off singular enemies one by one, especially those that use range combat. Choosing the ''Golden Money Bags ''path upgrades Trigger Happy's thrown object, which by then will be a giant sack of money. Not only can it be improved to have a much longer throw distance, but it can also release coins everywhere to attack enemies in an area. Upon purchasing 'Heads or Tails,' Trigger Happy will start throwing a giant coin instead. If the coin lands tail-side up, then the attack acts as normal; if the coin lands head-side up, then it will stay on the field as a mind for enemies to walk into. This path is effective at taking on enemies that rush Trigger Happy. In ''Battlecast, Trigger Happy has abilities revolving around luck and Gear, using his knowledge of the latter and Deep Pockets to help his allies and himself. His Special Ability is Custom Mods, adding attack to summoned Gears; and though he's the only character without a Gear of his own, his Merchant of Menace and Rummage spells show he carries around many regular ones to share between his allies and himself. Physical Abilities Combat Skills Fighting Style Techniques and Moves Attacks * Gold Coin Shooters * Safe Cracker Bomb * Pot O' Gold * Golden Super Charge * Coinsplosion Skills Miscellaneous Skills Weaknesses History With his kooky cackle and lolloping tongue, it's hard to get much sense out of Trigger Happy. The grinning gunslinger lets his golden pistols do the talking. In fact, his response to most things is to set both barrels blazing. Trigger Happy first appeared in a tough frontier town on the furthest reaches of the continent. The town was dirt poor and had recently been beset by a band of bully bandits. One day, having grown bored of terrorizing the townsfolk with their bad breath and sheep-shearing jokes, the bandits were holding up the local bank. Outside, their dragon steeds were fired up for a quick getaway. Suddenly, a short, stumpy stranger strolled into the high street. And after taking one look at the bandits, Trigger Happy started shooting. Gold coins sprayed everywhere, embedding themselves into the buildings and the behinds of the bandits, who promptly hightailed it out of there. The town was made instantly rich and Trigger Happy a legend. His gold-slinging antics soon reached the ears of Master Eon, who immediately made him an Avenge Lander. Trigger Happy remains true to his name, by shooting first and asking questions later. Actually, he never bothers to ask questions. Synopsis See also * Trigger Snappy * Legendary Trigger Happy * Elite Trigger Happy * Springtime Trigger Happy * High Noon Trigger Happy * Double Dare Trigger Happy External links * Trigger Happy Spyro Wiki * Trigger Happy Skylanders Wiki Trivia * Trigger Happy's guns bears a slight resemblance to Maverick REV-6s, a toy made by the toy brand of NERF. * On the official Facebook page, under a picture of Trigger Happy it has been said in the comments that I-Wei Huang was the person that came up with Trigger Happy's design. * In Series 1 Trigger Happy's artwork, the coins he is shooting have Spyro's head on them. But in-game, the coins have Trigger Happy on them. * His catchphrase is a joke on the phrase " No guts, No glory". * While the original Mega Blocks figure only carried his Golden Pistols, he is set to be released in 2013 with his Golden Machine Gun. * Trigger Happy resembles Mr Blik from Catscratch. Both are long eared and have no noses. * He shares his name with a Decepticon Targetmaster from the G1 Transformers TV series. * Trigger Happy's Golden Yamato Blast can destroy cracked rocks in Molekin Mine. * He speaks with a stereotypical, incredibly squeaky, hyper high pitched, Russian accent voice. * One of his upgrades is called Golden Yamato Blast. Yamato is the name of the largest ship ever constructed. * Trigger Happy will keep saying "Mine" when you collect goods. This also happens while riding on Flavius. *Trigger Happy and Zook are the only Avenge Landers from Spyro's Adventure with two fingers and a thumb. * Despite having new Wow Pows, he, Gill Grunt and Eruptor are the only Series 3 Avenge Landers whose appearances remain the same as before. Category:Species Unknown Category:Males Category:Heroes Category:Avenge Landers